Un beau couillon comme moi
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Izuru et ses reflexions plus ou moins ordonnées au départ de Gin: "Et pourtant, je le savais...". Rating T pour mention de viol, mais rien d'explicite... C'est un peu déprimant...


**Un beau couillon comme moi.**

**One shot.**

Base : Bleach.

Genre : Réflexion. C'est de l'angst.

Couples : Gin et Izuru.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Cette phrase est devenue assez banale sur ce site on dirait…

Note : Tout d'abord, merci d'être allé sur cette page. Je publie beaucoup, je pense que parce que je fais mes débuts. Vous étiez comme ça, vous, lorsque vous avez commencé ? Quand j'ai reçu ma première review, j'avais les larmes aux yeux ! Et puis je vais toutes les cinq minutes sur mon profil pour voir mes stats… Ah, c'est terrible les débutantes, non ?

Ceci est ma première fiction sur Bleach ! Au début, je ne voulais pas la mettre parce que bon, elle ne me plaisait pas, je la trouvais trop peu originale. Et puis je me suis dis qu'après tout, ce n'est pas si grave !

J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

* * *

Et pourtant, je le savais.

Je m'en étais douté qu'il y avait un truc pas net, faut pas me la faire : je le connais par cœur mon capitaine. Ouai, j'avais compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose, ou peut-être que dés que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais compris et je m'y étais habitué. Pourtant, j'ai cru que c'était normal. J'y ai cru, j'y ai vraiment cru. Je me suis persuadé que c'était son aura qui me faisait ça, ce truc bizarre. Ca m'a dégouté. Je le haïssais. Je le haïssais vraiment, de toutes mes forces. Je détestais cette aura, je détestais qu'il s'approche de moi, je ne pouvais supporter ni qu'il me touche, ni qu'il me parle, ni qu'il me regarde.

J'avais si peur de lui que je me suis soumis. J'ai fais tout ce qu'il a voulu. J'ai pas eu le courage ni l'envie de lui dire non. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je trouve cela malsain. Lorsque je l'entends susurrer mon nom, j'ai envie de gerber. Je le suivais comme un chien, sans rien dire, j'avais envie de mourir lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il ne me manquait jamais. C'est juste que je n'ai réussi à penser que quand il n'était pas présent.

J'ai voulu l'assassiner. J'ai voulu lui trancher la gorge pour voir si lui aussi pouvait saigner. Je voulais voir son regard implorant qui me suppliait de l'épargner. Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que rien qu'à le voir, je perds tous mes moyens.

Ah, je déteste ça ! Qu'il me murmure mon nom comme si ça me faisait plaisir, comme si l'honneur d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche était si grand que j'allais tomber à genoux, si heureux, et lui jurer une fidélité éternelle. J'aimerais savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête pour qu'il croie ça. J'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi, alors que c'est si humiliant pour moi, pourquoi je le fais ? Pourquoi je le regarde avec des yeux effrayés puis la seconde d'après, je me prosterne en pleurs, lui promettant de le suivre partout où qu'il aille, même si pour cela je dois marcher à quatre pattes ou ramper, peu importe le moyen, je serais toujours là pour lui.

Et peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui dis : «je t'aime, je vous aime », sur le moment, je le crois ! Je déteste ça, vous pouvez pas savoir ! Je déteste être humilié comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Ah ça, oui !

Et pourtant, je savais que ça n'était qu'un traître, je le sentais : un type pareil, ça peut pas être dans le camp des gentils, c'est pas possible.

Et on s'est tous fait berner, surtout moi. Je m'étais tellement convaincu que c'était son aura qui me faisait ça que j'avais la certitude de sa bonne foi. C'est paradoxal lorsque je repense à toutes les fois où il m'a violé. Il ne m'a même pas violé puisqu'à chaque fois, c'était moi qui cherchais. Je déteste ça mais je dépendais de ses coups, de son corps, de sa voix, de la haine que j'avais envers lui.

Il fallait que je haïsse quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur lui. Il fallait que j'aime quelqu'un et c'est encore tombé sur lui. Eh oui, je me suis fais avoir, comme le gros couillon que je suis. Et maintenant, je suis tout seul, parce que je n'ai pas voulu croire au fait que je puisse avoir de la volonté, me détacher de lui, être heureux. Après tout, ça aussi je l'ai voulu, non ?

Bordel, il m'a oublié ce con. C'est quand qu'il revient me tuer ?

FIN

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Oulala, je me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment courte finalement. Et comme je ne mentionne pas de nom, ça pourrait-être n'importe qui en fait… Je n'imagine pas du tout cette fic avec Hisagi dans le rôle de Kira et Tousen dans celui d'Ichimaru… Je suppose que vous non plus… En fait, j'avais surtout la flemme de la recopier à l'ordi…

Ah j'espère que je n'ai pas pompé sur quelqu'un d'autre! Je ne me rend pas trop compte, si ça se trouve quelqu'un a déjà écrit un truc comme ça... Si c'est le cas, dîtes-le et je l'enlève, hein!

J'ai l'impression que je reste tout le temps dans le même registre… (ToT)

Bon, c'était pas trop déprimant ?

J'en profite pour me faire de la pub : demain, je vais poster une nouvelle fic qui aura des chapitres (ouaaaai) ! Elle se nommera _Dans ta face_… voilààà ! Et après, si on la termine, ce sera une fiction de Violette et moi combinées !

(Et là, je vais me faire supprimer mon compte pour pub illicite (rires)).

A bientôt !


End file.
